Lonely and missing the Stars
by Kaledena
Summary: Finally something with Soda Well, Ali is from Georgia, and when she moves to Oklahoma she's considered a Soc. Making friends with the Outsiders, she has to choose between her set up life and friends she loves.
1. Chapter 1

Stuffing the overcooked piece of chicken into her mouth, Ali sighed. Life had been tough, and her families' new life was worse than she thought it was going to be. She had already known that Tulsa, Oklahoma was nothing like her old life in Georgia. Her family was rich, and she had already learned that being on the good side of town made her what they called a Soc. But truthfully she didn't fit in anywhere. She was more a "southern flower" than anything else. Her straw colored hair fell into her face as she pouted at her plate. She really wasn't sad about her new life, she actually didn't mind leaving her old life behind; she just knew that this life was not exactly what she had in mind. The school she now went to had a good reputation, and that made her happy.

"Ali…" Her mother said happily. Kate Hupperd had high cheekbones and blue eyes- like the sea. She was a stubborn woman with a wonderful reputation. She was born into good money, as well as her husband, Ben Hupperd. "You're father and I are going out. Don't wait up, we'll be out late."

"Okay," Ali said, looking up with a smile, "Have fun."

They would be out for a while, and after Ali was finished with her dinner she decided to take a walk. The neighborhoods weren't the safest to be, but Ali wasn't afraid, and besides, she needed the fresh air. Grabbing an off-white sweater she locked the door and started down the street. Her feet clicked slightly on the pavement as she walked slowly. It reminded her of evenings back at home when she would smile and look at the bright moon. There were far less stars in Oklahoma then in Georgia.

It was slightly cool- but it was the kind of night she looked forward to. The sky was clear and everything seemed perfect. Walking down a side street, and another, and another, Ali noticed that the streets began looking different. She liked the way it looked, although it wasn't very welcoming. Even so, it didn't look as uptight as the other houses. She did like the way her life was, she was used to it. It was nice to know what would happen to her.

A car drove past, picking up a few pieces of trash in the road. The roar of the engine came to a stop and a boy from her school jumped out of a nice looking car.

"You're Alison Hupperd right?" the boy said.

"Yes- you go to my school right?" Ali asked, slightly cautiously. She noticed a few of his friends in the back of the car, and beer cans- some empty and some not.

"I'm Bobby, in your English class… what are you doing on the East-side? Don't you know how dangerous it is?"

"No, I didn't." Ali said, walking over to the boy, still staying on her toes. "I was just exploring the neighborhood."

"Well…" Bobby sighed, "Since you're here, whanna go to the movies with us?"

"No." Ali said straight forward. She really didn't like these boys, and she wasn't going to get into the car with them.

"Oh… Why not?" Bobby said, getting even closer to her.

"Because I don't want to." Ali said stepped away from them.

"Oh come on!" One of the boys from the car yelled.

Ali started turning away from them.

"At least let me drive you home." Bobby pestered.

"No." Ali stated firmly.

"Hey!" Bobby yelled, "Don't expect on of those damn greasers to help you when you're lost! They'll probably just kill you if you ask!"

Without saying another word Ali walked quickly, deeper into the "Greaser" territory.

Ali's nervousness and anger went away as soon as the boys were out of her sight. A few blocks later she came across a drive-in movie theater. Paying a quarter, she sat on a bench and sat on her hands as the movie began.

A presence came behind her and Ali took a quick look behind her. There sat a whole group of boys. They all looked rather dark. The youngest one looked to be about 15, with brownish hair and gray-green eyes. The oldest has long rusty sideburns. He had gray eyes and a wide grin. He had the look like he was about to make a comment and he'd burst if he didn't say it soon.

Another with greasy hair in complicated swirls, he was in back of everyone else, almost leaning on everyone else to see what was going to happen. Next to him was another boy, looking like he was 17. He seemed to be gorgeous, because others were looking at him. Ali didn't spend much time on looks anyway. His dark-golden hair shined of the movie that was playing. His eyes were a warm chocolate, and he was staring back at her. Ali turned back toward the screen.

Ten minutes later, Ali still felt eyes on her, and she turned again. The one with rusty sideburns and the one with the chocolate eyes were looking at her. "What are you looking at?" She asked, good-naturedly.

Really short and bad I know, but idk… give me ideas on what they cans ay please? Rand R I love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh yah... I don't own nething!

Ponyboy's POV

If ol' Dally were there he would've done the same thing he'd done millions of times before. The way I saw it, he didn't care whether the girls were greasers or socs. He would've talked dirty anyways. I couldn't of, not with this girl. She didn't look like she belonged even close to Tulsa, let alone on this side of the tracks. She had blonde hair that fell in waves along the side of her face. It went down a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep green that made her shine even brighter. From looking at her face I already knew we should've have messed with her, but Two-Bit had the look that he wanted to say something real bad.

I looked away from her, feeling the tips of my ears turn red. I noticed Soda was looking at her differently. I'd never seen that look on his face before which was pretty weird.

"Steve, gotta cancer stick?" I mumbled. He looked at me and mumbled something. Reaching into his pocket he handed me a stick and in a few moments I had it lit and in my mouth. I felt less dumb than I had before, and I heard Soda ask for one too.

I knew at that moment Soda was trying to look tough. I don't know- maybe something was stirring up in him all of a sudden, I wasn't gunna question it at that point.

"Well?" The girl asked, looking at all of each in turn, giving the same amount of time for each of us. She stifled a chuckle when she saw that I was blushing. "I'm not going to bite ya."

"What's a nice looking girl like you doing here?" I asked, and I got an elbow from Steve. I knew he liked blondes, but I wasn't expecting him to do anything.

"The question is what's a nice broad like you looking for here?" Steve said gaining a playful smirk. If he started flirting with her I knew she'd get mad, just like every other nice girl.

"Only trying to escape the wonderful young men trying to drive me home." She said with a smile. "I'm Ali."

That surprised me, and I looked away again.

"I'm Steve Randle," Steve said, moving a little forward in his chair.

"Two-Bit." He said, glancing up at the movie that clearly wasn't as interesting as this girl. It was hardly ever that a nice girl came to this drive-in movie theater. It was one tough place. A girl was even shot her once. She was getting stares from everyone, although not as obvious as our gang had made it.

For the first time, Sodapop said something. "I'm Sodapop Curtis, that's my little brother Ponyboy."

"Hi." I said quietly, looking at her again."

"Nice to meet you." Ali said. I was surprised she said nothing about our names.

"Mind if we join you?" Soda said, pulling one of his movie-star grins out and looking at her directly in the eye.

"No." She said smiling, and I knew that the look on Soda's face would return to what it was usually like. Everyone else looked at her, and then moved back a little bit. "Well I didn't mean for ya'll to go away. I want to join you."

With that she stood and sat in the middle of us. She sat between me and Steve, and Soda jumped next to me. His eyes were dancing more than usual, which was pretty scary. Ever since Sandy left him he hasn't quite been the same, and he certainly hasn't gotten that look on his face in a while. He tried being happy and getting into other girls, but he always seemed pained to get to know anybody. I knew I'd have to ask him about it later.

When the movie was over Steve stood first and stretched. "I'm gunna go get boozed up, anybody whanna come?" He looked directly at Soda, knowing that Soda would come. Soda wouldn't get boozed up, he's never touched a drop of alcohol in his life, but he wanted to talk about the looks Soda was getting almost as much as I did.

"Nah." Soda said smiling. "How are you getting back home Ali?"

"I suppose I'll walk," She said looking from the credits to Soda, "My parents wouldn't be home yet anyway."

"Mind if we walk with you?"

Two-Bit stood and looked at me and Soda. "I'm headin' home. See you guys around."

Soda waved bye and smiled at me. "Come Pony, let's make sure she gets home okay."

"You know you don't have to." Ali said smiling.

"I know." Soda answered.

"We want to." I said, walking out of the front gates.

"Well thanks." Ali said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you live close by?" She asked, her heels clicking on the pavement with every step. Soda seemed entranced by the way she was, and kept glancing over. The Soda I had seen with girls was far away from here, and I wondered what that Soda was thinking. Was he laughing at how much of a fool Soda was making of himself? I thought the way Soda was acting was weird, but I knew something in him had clicked as soon as he saw Ali.

"Not far." I answered from in back of the two. Ali looked behind at me and smiled. "How old are you?" She asked me.

"Fifteen." Soda answered lagging behind. He playfully hit me in the side of the head and gave me one of those grins that made anyone grin. Soda was so good at that.

I kept thinking about how Ali was feeling about us there. She didn't seemed bothered at all, but she lived in a good place and I knew deep down she had to be thinking that we deserved less than a rat hole.

"And what about you Sodapop?" She said, smiling again.

"Eighteen in two weeks." He said, looking at an upcoming street light that made a circle of brightness on the sidewalk.

"Does that make you a senior?" She asked calmly.

"I don't go to school." Soda said with the same level of calmness.

"Why's that?" She asked, walking slower.

"Cuz I'm dumb." Soda said with a smile.

"I don't believe that." She said skipping a little.

"Well you should." Soda said, still smiling. "Pony's the guy with all the brains. Maybe some of that with Darry too."

"Whose Darry?" Ali asked, pulling out her off-white sweater. She put it on.

"Our brother, you cold?" Soda asked. He moved a little closer to her, though not touching her.

"A little, good thing I brought the sweater. It never gets cold like this in Georgia."

"Is that where you're from?" I asked.

"Yes, it is." She said and fell back just as Soda had done before. "Just moved here."

"No wonder I've never seen you before." Soda said smiling. "I would've remembered."

"Is that so?" Ali said playfully, "I doubt it. You seem to have a wonderful following of lovely girls, considering the looks you were getting at the movie."

"I would." Soda said again.

"You're a lot different than the girls here." I said, "Both Soc and greaser."

"So what's the difference anyway? I haven't been able to figure that out." She said, and I almost stumbled. With every moment I was beginning to realize just how much I liked her. I mean, I liked her fine, but the big reason was because she didn't care whether we were greasers or Socs or anything.

The question went unanswered. She was smart and didn't say anything. I would've answered if I knew how to answer. It was like teaching a little kid how to ready the abc's. The kid would always say 'why's that?' when there's no reason. It's just how it is.

"You don't mind hanging out with us then?" I said, sounding childish. I mentally smacked myself as Soda smirked my way.

"Why would I?"

"Because everyone else will." Soda said, sighing.

"Well, you'll find Mr. Sodapop-" Ali started.

"Soda." He corrected.

"Soda." Ali said, pausing afterwards for a few seconds, "You'll find that I'm not one to really care."

Soda smiled wildly.

"This is my house." Ali said, practically skipping down a sidewalk.

"We'll see you some other time?" I asked.

"Sure." Ali said, a huge smile on her face. With that she waved bye and stepped into her house.

On our way back Soda returned to normal and was chattering away about other things. We were talking about anything but that Ali.

"Soda?" I said, keeping my eyes on the cracked pavement.

"Yeah kid?"

"You like Ali don't you?" I said, finally looking up to him. For the first time in a long time, he was blushing. I hadn't seen Soda in years, not even when he met Sandy.

"Nah, she's just a girl." Soda said, and I again wondered what this person did to my brother. "Why don't me and you go to the rodeo tomorrow? I know Darry can't come, but maybe some more of the gang will want to."

"Okay," I said. Usually he didn't worry about these things.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next few days they didn't see each other. Ali went on, figuring that she probably wouldn't see them again. Talk of what had happened with Bobby went around the school so quick you could almost seeing it flying around. A few girls came up to Ali questioning her about the incident. A few ended up glaring at her and telling her she had no business refusing the most "popular guy in school". When they would say this she'd smile at them and say softly, "I think I can decide by myself."

At lunch Ponyboy saw her. He knew she went to his school but he had never seen her. It sort of surprised him. She was sitting at a lunch table with a group of people. It didn't look like she really talked with them much but she was laughing over something they had said. Her blonde hair had a side part and was held in place with a burette. She was wearing a blue skirt and the same shoes as the night they had met. She had a lighter blue sweater on, and it showed that she was from a family with money. When she saw Ponyboy she smiled broadly and waved him over.

As Pony walked over the other girls at her table gapped in awe and then excused themselves to go to the bathroom.

"Why hello Ponyboy, fancy seeing you here." Ali said with her southern accent and a smile.

"Hi." He said, blushing slightly since everyone in the lunchroom had to be staring.

"Why, don't be shy, come on and sit down."

Pony sat down opposite to her and whispered, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Jumping slightly, Ali leaned forward and whispered with a curiosity and seriousness, "Do what?" With a moment of hesitation she smiled and laughed richly, letting her higher voice ring out. "Will you stop worrying? I don't see what all of you worry about anyway! I've heard about 'greasers', and I don't care!" Quieting down she said in a normal voice, "Besides, no one else has been as nice to me as you and your friends have been."

Pony sat still for a few minutes and smiled. "You know Soda said he was planning to visit you tonight. I wouldn't of told you but I thought you might want to know."  
Ali smiled. "Thank you Pony." Ali said softly.

"What are you doing?" A deep voice said from behind Pony.

**Ponyboy's POV**

The first thing I noticed was a hateful glare wipe out Ali's happy face. I didn't want to turn around. I had a feeling who'd be there. I'd heard the rumors that Ali had told Bobby Hatcher to get lost after he'd asked her out or something similar like that. I turned, ignoring my mind.

"Hey grease, what are you doing hanging out with a nice girl like this? Can't you get your own kind from the streets? Stop spreading disease to us!" He said getting close to me. I stood and put my hands in my pockets. I would take him if I had to, but I didn't want to get into this again.

"Hey greasy, answer me!" He pushed me as he said this and Ali stood, walking around the table and in front of me. She smacked him across the face and glared with hate.

"I invited him here." She said through her teeth, "So get lost."

"So you've sided with the greasers huh?" Bobby said almost close enough to hit her. She didn't even blink with the threat, "Let's see how far you make it."

As Bobby walked away Ali sat back down and looked at me, "Are you okay?"

I stared at her in shock for a moment then nodded.

Ali stood in front of her mirror. Why was she worried about how she looked? So what if she heard that Sodapop Curtis was coming to see her… he was just a boy. She glanced at herself in the mirror again. After putting on mascara she sighed and fell over on her bed. Strains of hair fell in her face and she brushed them away. She glanced at herself in the mirror and sighed. She wanted to go to sleep suddenly, even though she knew she should stay awake. Her eyes began to feel heavy and soon she was dozing.

"Hey, wake up." A voice said in Ali's ear and her eyes fluttered opened. She was staring into dark brown sensitive eyes.

"Sodapop Curtis?" She said sitting up boldly, "How'd you get in here? My parents aren't home…"

"Your window was opened." Soda said, smiling widely like a little boy who had something interesting to show his mother.

"You scoundrel." Ali said smiling and pushing him playfully, "Don't you know not to do that to a sleeping person?"

"Well you did look peaceful…." Soda said trailing off.

"So… how've you been?" Ali said smiling up at him. His eyes were still warm and sensitive and he smiled back at her.

"Just fine, whanna go somewhere?"

"Sure." Ali said with a wide smile on her face.

A/n: Yay… start to the "not-date"… hehe… thanks to my reviewers! I LOVE YOU! (my public lol…. –cough hack cough-)


	5. Chapter 5

"Where do you want to go?" Soda said smiling happily at Ali. Ali smiled back at him and stopped to let him catch up with her fast pace. She looked around the street, making her hair flip around in her face. She walked close to Soda and smiled, "Where's your favorite place in this town?"

"My favorite?" Soda said, thinking.

"Yeah, you know. Your favorite?" She said, elbowing his arm slightly.

"The rodeo." Soda said, smiling, "But that's not open now, the animals are asleep. I'll take you there sometime."

"I'd like that." Ali said, turning and continuing to walk. Their heels on the pavement made sounds in the quiet night, though Ali's heels were much more noticeable. The atmosphere was comfortable though there was nervousness from the two.

"So what else do you like to do?" Ali questioned, breaking the silence.

"I ain't really sure." Soda said honestly. "I could've told you I liked to fight, could say I like drag racing, dancing… but it don't seem right, right here."

"Why's that?" Ali said, putting her arms out and walking heel to heel on the side of the street. She fell into the street once but then tried again and was fine with balance.

"Just is." Soda said and shrugged.

Ali sighed. She looked to Soda, "So you ride horses?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, Pony calls me horse-crazy." He said smiling and looking at the ground. The tips of his ears were slightly red.

"I used to have a horse." Ali said smiling.

"Oh yeah?" Soda said looking up. It was almost as if his ears perked up.

"My dad bought him. Taught me to ride him when I was real little." Ali said, and then paused.

They walked in silence for a few moments.

"Pony told me about today at school." Soda said, "Thanks."

"For what?" Ali said, looking back at him with a serious tone. "I would've done it anyway."

"What's with you?" Soda said suddenly, stopping.

"What is with me?" Ali said, looking back at him and stopping a few paces in front of him.

Soda stared at the ground in front of him.

"I don't know… you're so different…"

"Is that good or bad?" Ali said walking slowly back to him. Her skirt swirled against her legs as she walked and she pulled her sweater closer to herself.

"Good." Soda said with one of his trademark grins.

"Good." Ali said, turning and walking away, with a smug smile on her face.

----------

"The water's cold Soda!" Ali screamed as she ran around the fountain, dripping with water.

Soda, meanwhile was laughing on the ground at the trouble he had caused her.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Ali said walking over to the fountain. She dipped her hands in the fountain and made a cup. She walked over to the laughing Soda, who was trying to run away. Before he could get up she sat on him and dumped the water on his head.

"Is it?" Ali questioned, putting her finger into his chest as he squirmed about with goose bumps.

"Yes." He laughed out. After a few seconds he stopped laughing as hard and got up (basically knocking Ali right off of him). He picked her up bride-style and started walking toward the fountain.

"Sodapop Curtis! What do you thin you're doing!" Ali screamed, clinging to him. He only laughed, and in seeing he couldn't get her off, he jumped into the water himself.

-----

"You are a horrible man!" Ali said, laying in the grass at the park. She looked to Soda right next to her and playfully smacked him. "And now I'm cold!" Soda put an arm around her and brought her closer to him.

"Better?" He said softly.

"Silly, you're just as wet as I am!" She whispered with energy.

Soda looked at her for a long while, studying her face.

"What?" Ali said staring back.

Soda leaned down and kissed Ali softly.

"Better?" He said with a grin (one that made Ali grin too).

"Yeah." Ali said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, Ali, how's school been?" Kate Hupperd asked her daughter at the dinner table. She sat back in her chair and smoothed out the napkin sitting in her lap. She looked to her daughter and then to her husband.

"It's a nice school mama, you'd like it." Ali said, smiling.

"Well you know my vote was for home school." Kate said with an uneasy smile.

"Have you met anyone dear?" Ben Hupperd asked. His hair was jet black and short, with a moustache. If anyone knew him they would know he was usually laughing, but his eyes never gave away his emotions. Ali wasn't sure whether this was because it was almost taught to him or if it was natural.

"A few people daddy." She said after swallowing a piece of steak. She cut the rest of the steak into little pieces as her parents spoke.

The phone rang and Kate rose to get it.

"Ali," She said, covering the mouthpiece of the phone, "it's for you dear."

"Thank you mama." Ali said rushing to get the phone from her bedroom. As she picked it up a smile came to her face. "Hello?"

"Ali?" The voice said from the other side of the receiver. "This is Soda."

"Hey!" Ali said, "How are you?"

"I'm great, I was wondering if you were busy."

"No," Ali said, "But I'm not sure if my parents will let me go anywhere for too long."

"I wanted to show you something." Soda said, sounding like he had a happy-go-lucky attitude on.

"I'll go ask." Ali said, placing her hand over the receiver. "Mama!"

Ali placed the phone on her bed and went to the kitchen. "Mama?"

"Yes?" Kate said looking at her daughter.

"Can I go out for a little while?" Ali asked.

"With who?"

"One of my friends. You'll meet him." Ali said crossing her fingers.

"Yeah, but not too late Ali."

"Okay mama." Ali said as she raced back to the phone. "Soda?"

"Can ya?" He asked, a hopeful sound to his voice.

"Yeah, but not for too long."

"Alright, I'll pick you up in about fifteen minutes."

"Mama, this is Sodapop." Ali said moving aside as Soda smiled at her mother. He stuck out his hand to shake Kate's hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Kate said, nodding her head at him but looking distastefully at his hand.

Suddenly looking uncomfortable, Soda put his hand back to his side. Ali gave her mother a look, and said, "I'll be back soon mama."

"Have fun dear."

"Your mom sure seems nice." Soda said, sighing and looking at Ali.

"She's a good mother, but you'll find that my parents are very protective of me."

"It's a wonder why…" Soda said, receiving a playful push. He walked up to a truck door (he was borrowing the truck from a friend) and opened it, trying to be gentlemanly. He put his hand out and smiled at Ali. "Madame, your ride."

"Thank you." Ali said grabbing his hand.

Soda closed the door and smiled threw the window. Ali stuck her tongue out at him and he stuck his out.

He walked around the car and got in. "You think you're pretty funny, don't you?"

"So were are we going anyway?" She said, a smiled at him.

"You'll see."

"I'll see?" Ali said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"It's a surprise." Soda said looking at her, his eyes shining.

(A/n: I know that was really short and I made you wait a long time… but I was busy… and I promise that next chappie will be super long… it's so sweet where he's taking her!)


	7. Chapter 7

Hahukum Konn: Yersh, this is true, but then again, rich kids could have tutoring which is more of what I meant by "home schooling"

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! hands out barrels of candy and cookies and yum yums

"Where are we Soda?" Ali said, leaning in closer to the windshield. There was a blindfold on her face, so she couldn't see even if she wanted to.

"Stay here." Soda said, opening the car door and stepping out. The window was opened and he leaned on the car. "Don't follow me okay?"

"How are you going to make me?" Ali said smiling. With a pause she said quietly, "I will."

"You can take of that cover." Soda said. Ali took it off carefully and ran her fingers over the smooth silk of the bandanna.

Soda ran off inside a stable. Stepping out of the car, Ali slammed it shut with a 'thud'. Looking around she realized that she was on a farm by a small lake. There was a small wooden dock that led into the water and a small sandy beach. The sun was going down across the lake and the last rays of light spread across the land.

"Ali!" Soda said loudly from behind her. Ali turned to see a white mare practically leading Soda out of the door. Ali smiled widely and headed over.

"And who's this?" Ali asked, running her hand down the mare's forehead.

"Sunset…" Soda said smiling at Ali while petting Sunset under the neck. "She loves the sunsets on the lake, ever since she was a tiny thing."

"Well I don't blame her."

"She reminds me of you." Soda said softly.

"How come?"

"She's got spirit like you…." Soda said looking to the horse, "And she's beautiful."

"I'm not beautiful." Ali said, stroking the horse. "But you are right that she is."

"You're wrong." Soda said. "Do you want to ride her?"

"Yes I do." Ali said, getting on the saddled horse. As Soda tried to get on with her she smiled and shook her head. "Now what would give you the idea that you were riding with me?"

Soda gave her a puppy dog eye look and she let him on. "You owe me."

The horse started walking at a steady pace and went along the beach.

The scenery started to change around the beach. It went from a farm scene to a place with slight more trees and a brightness, which certainly wasn't coming from the set sun.

"She seems to know her way around quite well." Ali said leaning back on Soda so he could hear her better.

"I like to take her this way." Soda said. "If we had headed in the other direction we would've gone to the rodeo."

"Then where are you taken me?" Ali wailed playfully. She really didn't mind where they were going as long as she was with Soda. She had weird feelings in the pit of her stomach. Feelings that told her she would be happy for a while but something wasn't right. Something was going to be crushed beneath her feet, maybe taking her along for the fall.

She felt warm and safe, but unsure of what to do or say. Somehow it didn't matter and she'd always end up saying the right thing anyway. The questions about Soda kept pounding in the back of her mind and she knew she'd have to answer them for herself. She halfway felt Soda take the reins from her as she closed her eyes and listened. The sound of hoofs clicked along the dirt path and the beating of a running heart came from behind her. Listening to that sound, she felt herself drifting off.

"Ali." Soda said softly in her ear. Her eyes slowly opened, and she found that Soda was lifting her up off the horse. "Soda? What happened?"

"You must've been tired." Soda said, setting her on her feet, next to Sunset. "You slept practically the whole way here.

"Where is here?" Ali said, looking around her settings.

The small forest was scattered with plants all different colors of green. The starlight appeared on the rocks in the ground. Ali noticed that they looked a lot like a pathway, but she wasn't going to give it much thought at that moment. The waxing moon shown brightly through a space in the trees. A small stream lay etched in the scenery that was in front of her.

"This isn't Tulsa!" Ali exclaimed. "How long have I been sleeping? We must be in Louisiana or something close to there!"

"I don't know why this area was left untouched." Soda said, leaning toward her from behind. He put his arms around her. "If it weren't so hot this place would be a marsh, but we've got the right amount of heat to keep in nice."

"Nice?" Ali said, not bearing to take her eyes of the sight. "It's gorgeous!"

"Do you want to go swimming?" Soda asked softly.

"I don't have any swimming stuff."

"We'll improvise." Soda said with one of his famous grins.

"Oh will we?" Ali said, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "How's that?"

"I don't know." Soda said, picking her up again.

"No Soda! Not again!" Ali said, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Only if you ask nicely." Soda said, holding her tight as she squirmed about.

"Mr. Curtis," Ali said enthusiastically, "If you would be so kind as to put me down and not throw me in the lake, I would very much appreciate it."

"Okay." Soda said, letting her feet touch the floor. Ali took this opportunity to push Soda in the water.

"Couldn't you have waited till it took my shirt off at least?" Soda said, emerging from the water.

"What?" Ali asked loudly, with a goofy smile on her face.

"I said," Soda shouted, "Couldn't you have waited till I took my clothes off?"

"Huh?" Ali shouted back as Soda tried to grab her leg to get her to come in the water. She jumped in, landing on top of him screaming in enjoyment.

They lay in the grass, letting the night air dry themselves off. Soda had his arm around Ali and she was resting peacefully in his arms.

"Soda?"

"Mmhh?" Soda grunted peacefully from his throat as if asking 'what?'.

"Do you think I knew you in a past life?" She asked, throwing her arm upward and her feet downward in a stretch. She yawned and rolled over on top of him.

"What?" Soda said, caressing the skin on her arms with his fingers.

"I don't know. You seem… familiar." Ali said, trailing off.

"Maybe." Soda mused.

Ali kissed Soda softly.

He put his arm around her and deepened the kiss.

"Soda!" A voice called from behind Sunset.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to all my reviewers!

A truck raged along the dirt path that Sunset had walked on already. As soon as the car stopped Pony boy jumped out of the back and darted for were Soda and Ali were laying. Ali had gotten off of Soda and was standing as Soda threw back his arms and leaped forward, landing on his feet.

"Pony? What's wrong?" Soda asked, looking at Pony with curiousity and worry screaming out of his eyes.

"The house! Darry!" Pony exclaimed, gasping out the sentence while he was breathing heavily, "We have to go!"

"Slow down kid," Soda said, trying desperately to understand, "Tell me what happened."

"It's on fire!" Pony exclaimed. "Darry's in the hospital!"

Before Pony had finished the sentence Soda was racing down the path toward the truck. Ponyboy started running toward the truck and stopped. He turned and looked at Ali, who was still standing there.

"Go, I'll get Sunset back and I'll be there as soon as I can." She said calmly.

"Can you drive?" Pony asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." She said, still calmness on her expression, although strain was in her eyes. "Make sure your brother's alright."

Pony nodded slowly and took off running toward the truck that was about to jump away. Pony jumped in the front seat and spoke a few words to Soda. The truck went racing down the road and left Ali standing speechless.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come one Sunset, good girl." Ali said, petting the horse under the neck for the last time. "I'll see you soon."

Ali walked over to Soda's borrowed truck in a hurry. She had ridden Sunset as fast as the horse could run back to the stables. As Ali sat in the drivers seat she buckled up. Looking at all the switches she put the engine on and put the truck in drive. Breathing deeply, she began the ride back home. All the while she kept playing out endings and causes in her mind.

'I hope everyone's okay.' She thought as she took her hair out of its style. She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration as she tried to remember what the rules of the road were. Hopefully no one would stop her.

"Damn it!" She shouted as a red light made her stop before a bus hit her. "Of all the times to get caught…." She tapped her fingers on the wheel as she sat intently, almost as if she were drag racing someone. She had reached Tulsa and was relatively close to the hospital.

As the light turned green she stepped on the pedal. But unfortunately God was playing games on her and nothing happened.

"Damn it!" She shouted in frustration and tried again. There was no time. She grabbed the keys and got out of the car. After kicking it once, she began to walk quickly toward the hospital. There were only a few blocks between them.

"Ali." A voice said from behind her as she jumped.

She looked back and almost rolled her eyes as she saw Bobby Hatcher.

"Do you need to be here?" She asked, losing all of her manners. "I've got to get to the hospital."

"Why's that?" Bobby asked, keeping a few feet behind her as she walked. His facial hair was starting to show and he smelled of beer. His brown hair wasn't brushed back and Ali had to force herself not to vomit all over his nice shoes.

"My friend's are in trouble." Ali said, quickening the pace.

"I see, need a ride to the hospital, my car's right there."

Ali thought for a moment. It would certainly be faster… and although she didn't trust Bobby, she was willing to take that chance. "Alright. But right to the hospital Bobby."

"Of course." Bobby said with a sly smile. Ali almost held her breathe when the wave of beer hit her. The stench that was Bobby's car was even worse than he was- almost impossible."

'I hope this works out alright…' Ali thought as she shut the door.

"Thanks Bobby." Ali said, as she got out of the car in front of the hospital.

"Don't mention it," Bobby said. "See, I'm not as bad as you thought I was."

'Maybe worse.' Ali thought inside her head. "I'll see you around."

(A/N: I know these past two chapters are super short, but it seemed right to end them at each, I'll write more ASAP, ta!)


	10. Chapter 10

"Soda!" Ali said loudly as she walked down the corridors of the hospital. Everything was white except for the blotches of people and it reeked of medicine and that icky hospital smell.

Soda was sitting on the back of a chair with his feet on the butt of the chair. When he heard her say his name he stood up almost immediately. She walked over to him and breathed a deep sigh of relief in seeing him.

Tensing up again, she asked, "How's your brother?"

"They say he'll be fine." Soda said, smiling softly, "He's just a little unconscious at this point." He laughed slightly. "That and his arms a little burned."

"What happened?" Ali asked, sitting down on a chair.

"Someone set the house on fire. Darry didn't see who it was but it was someone. If I ever catch that no good son of a b-" Soda started, but before he could swear Ali cut in.

"Were there any clues?" Ali asked.

"It was a Soc." Soda said, getting a face that said he was angered.

"How do you know that?" Ali said, backing up with almost shock. How could he just assume that? He had no idea who it was. He couldn't know.

"'Cuz there was a pin that only people from your school get."

"Not only Soc's go to my school, Soda." Ali said, standing up as he realized what he had done.

"Well who else would it be? Why would anyone else burn down are house?" Soda said, standing up and walking over to Ali.

"For fun! I don't know! But don't assume anything, Soda. I hate it how you two groups separate yourselves!"

Ali made a noise in frustration and started a little away from Soda.

"Ali." Soda said, also in frustration.

"Whatever." Ali said, walking back over to the bench and sitting down. Soda followed, but before he could say anything the doctor came out.

Ponyboy, who was sitting on the bench across the hall (who was trying not to notice the two fighting), stood up first. "How is he?"

"He's sleeping, thanks to the medicine." The doctor said chuckling. "He wants to leave, says he needs to work. He'll be out tomorrow, we just want to monitor his burns over the night."

"Does he need anybody?" Soda asked.

"I think he'd want you all to go and get some sleep. Maybe at a friend's house?" The doctor suggested.

Soda agreed, after arguing for a little while.

"You two could stay at my house." Ali suggested.

"Do you think your mom would be okay with that?" Soda said, almost twitching. He gave Ponyboy a look that Ali wasn't suppose to notice.

"She'll have to deal, I guess." Ali said, giving a small smile, picturing her reaction.

(A/n: I know I know, another small chapter, but that's okay, you get to read some nonetheless…. Uhhh…… yah, that's about it.)


End file.
